1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a combination planter which allows for easy and quick mixing and changing of plants in a pot. In particular, the present invention relates to a combination planter which includes a support frame for smaller inner pots which fits inside a larger outer pot.
2. Description of the Related Art
The related art has shown various planting devices which enable holding multiple plants in a single area. Pots or planters having a variety of different plants also known as combination pots have gained tremendous popularity in recent years due to the large number of new plant species available on the market. However, in the past, it has been difficult to create a combination pot in which the plants were easily interchangeable such that the plant makeup or mixture could be easily changed to satisfy all customers.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,784,044 to Bruggeman et al; U.S. Pat. No. 4,803,806 to Ito; U.S. Pat. No. 5,094,060 to Caird and U.S. Pat. No. 5,953,859 to Cochran et al. illustrate different devices which hold multiple plant pots for display, transport or storage.
In particular, Bruggeman et al shows the use of wire boxes to hold plant pots for transportation and storage of flower pots with plants.
In addition, Ito describes an ornamental flower bed base assembly. The assembly includes a base plate having a plurality of circular openings having flower plant holders with flower plants. The flower plant holders are removably mounted in the circular openings. This invention is used to create multi level flower beds.
Further, Caird describes an insert which allows a plurality of plant pots to be packed in a basket for transport and display in a uniform arrangement. The insert includes a basket having at least one (1) cavity for receiving a pot. The cavities can be of uniform or non-uniform size and depth. The insert can also have a flange which extends from a periphery of the cavities and contacts a portion of the basket to stabilize the insert in the basket. The flange also helps to prevent dirt and water from dripping into and damaging the basket.
Further still, Cochran et al describes an apparatus for holding trays having plants. The receptacle body has at least one (1) cavity for receiving the storage tray having the plants. The receptacle body can be embedded in the ground.
Also, of interest are U.S. Pat. No. 5,501,040 to White-Wexler et al and U.S. Pat. No. 6,134,834 to Ripley, Sr., et al which show different planters having individual compartments which allow for different and diverse planting environments.
Only of minimal interest are U.S. Pat. No. 3,987,585 to Greenbaum and U.S. Pat. No. 695,484 to Parker. Greenbaum describes a modular device which has multiple plant growth channels. Parker describes a means for growing and transplanting plants which uses a plant holder placed in the ground or in a bed. Soil is filled around and within the holder so as to form a continuous planting surface or bed on which seed may be scattered. The plant holder may be removed from the ground or bed with one (1) or more plants firmly rooted therein without disturbing other plants growing adjacent thereto.
There remains the need for a combination planter which has an outer pot having soil and plants and which has a support frame in the outer pot which enables the quick and easy insertion and removal of inner pots having plants from the outer pot.